


Доказательство

by kkito



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 07:18:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12405654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkito/pseuds/kkito
Summary: Если у него есть только один шанс, лучше бы ему впечатлить Гарри.





	Доказательство

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mor_Rigan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mor_Rigan/gifts).
  * A translation of [Something To Prove](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10958463) by [MoMoMomma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoMoMomma/pseuds/MoMoMomma). 



Все пошло не так. И на этот раз Скотт не преувеличивает: начиная с дыры, в которую они угодили, прибыв на «Хабитат 7», и заканчивая последними изменениями в планах и чудовищами, которые куда больше хотели уничтожить их, чем договариваться... все на Андромеде было против них.

Отец жив, но потерял связь с Сэмом, чтобы спасти Скотту жизнь. Отказался от статуса первопроходца, потому что нельзя быть первопроходцем без Сэма. Без связи с ним Скотту не выжить. А его спасали так, что теперь никто не понимает, какая именно связь установилась между ними. Так что первопроходцем стал Скотт, а его отец теперь — пешка, за которую спрятаться можно лишь изредка. А сестра до сих пор в коме.

Сам Скотт оказывается в медотсеке с головной болью куда чаще, чем на исследовательских миссиях незнакомых планет.

Хотя если те планеты хоть чем-то напоминают «Новую Землю», Скотт не особенно рвется на эти миссии.

— Теперь сюда посмотри.

Голос Гарри прерывает его тоскливое самокопание, обращает внимание на то, что происходит здесь и сейчас. Скотт послушно переводит взгляд, смотря на палец Гарри. А затем морщится от боли в висках. Гарри хмыкает, откладывает в сторону планшет и ногой подтягивает поближе стул, чтобы усесться. На лицо Скотту ложатся осторожные прохладные ладони, пальцы давят где-то под челюстью, и Скотт не задумываясь тянется навстречу прикосновению. Приятное утешение — особенно когда мир кажется слишком громким и ярким.

Впрочем, прикосновение вскоре исчезает, и Гарри откидывается на спинку стула, раздраженно вздохнув.

— Никаких признаков сотрясения. Никаких изменений в лимфатических узлах. Но головные боли такой частоты — это не просто проблема, это симптом. И дело не в импланте для связи с Сэмом, это мы уже выяснили.

— Извини, док, — говорит Скотт шепотом, и звук собственного голоса отзывается в ушах пронзительной болью. — От меня, похоже, сплошные неприятности.

— Я был бы рад меньшему количеству неприятностей, связанных с тобой, — голос Гарри тоже звучит тихо, будто он заметил, как Скотт чувствителен к звуку. — Я могу сделать укол, он поможет от боли, но это не решит основную проблему.

— Сейчас я на что угодно готов.

Скотт закрывает глаза и с силой растирает виски; слышит, как Гарри отходит в сторону.

— Только нам бы место более уединенное, — бормочет Гарри. — Где ты вещи скинул?

— Я не разрыдаюсь от какого-то жалкого укола.

— Может, и не разрыдаешься.

Скотт приоткрывает глаза в ответ на усмешку Гарри — тот держит в руках шприц и весело смотрит на него:

— Но укол надо ставить в ягодичную мышцу. Хотя, если ты настаиваешь, я не буду лишать весь наш медотсек такого зрелища, как задница их первопроходца.

Скотт нечленораздельно хмыкает в ответ и поднимается на ноги — его качает в сторону, и Гарри уверенно придерживает за поясницу.

— Ты бесишь, — говорит он.

— А тебе больно, — отзывается Гарри, легко похлопывая его. — Так что не бойся опереться. Куда идем?

Скотт прислушивается к его совету, пока вспоминает, как добраться до его временной комнаты на Нексусе. Он практически позволяет Гарри вытащить его из медотсека на себе. Потом — вниз по коридору. Никто не окликает их по дороге — возможно, потому что Скотт выглядит примерно так же, как себя чувствует. И только рядом с дверью Скотта вырывает из тумана голос Алека.

— Что с тобой не так?

Голос у него громкий, как всегда, и он бьет Скотту по оголенным нервам, отчего остается только застонать и уткнуться Гарри в грудь. Скотт слышит словно вдалеке, как Гарри отвечает что-то — куда мягче и тише по сравнению с отцом. А затем его едва заметно гладят по плечу, и Гарри торопливо его ведет внутрь.

— Он не доволен? — спрашивает Скотт, когда они вваливаются в благословенный полумрак комнаты. Отстраняется от Гарри, чтобы осторожно присесть на край кровати.

— Он всегда недоволен, — тихо отзывается Гарри, откладывает шприц на стол рядом с ним и шарит по карманам. — Но, похоже, волнуется больше. Ты дорог ему, Скотт, как и многим другим — сильнее, чем тебе кажется.

— А тебе? — тянет Скотт.

Ему слишком больно, чтобы скрывать свою не такую уж и тайную влюбленность. Правда, голос у него звучит все равно жалобнее, чем он предполагал.

— Из всех людей-первопроходцев ты мне нравишься больше всех — как тебе такой вариант? — спокойно отзывается Гарри, и Скотт жалобно стонет в ответ — в прямом смысле этого слова. Без слов, как делают дети. — Вот зануда. Да, мне тоже дорог. Теперь стягивай штаны и поворачивайся.

— Какой вы, доктор!.. — не удерживается Скотт от того, чтобы поддразнить Гарри, и подчиняется, уткнувшись лицом в прохладное покрывало, которое отбросил комком в сторону этим утром. — Мог бы и «пожалуйста» сказать.

Ему кажется, будто он слышит, как Гарри весело хмыкает — или что-то вроде того. Затем на ягодице оказывается что-то прохладное, мажет по коже; Гарри предупреждает его, что «будет немного больно», и Скотт с шумом вдыхает от укола.

Проколотая кожа болит куда меньше, чем введенное в мышцу лекарство, и Скотт жалобно стонет, сжимая в кулаках покрывало, пока пытается дышать сквозь боль. Затем шумно, долго выдыхает, когда Гарри отстраняется; по коже снова скользит прохладным, и Гарри легко похлопывает его по бедру.

— Все уже. Дыши давай.

Скотт слушается. Пытается поправить одежду и морщится, когда от движения в голове начинает пульсировать боль с каждым вдохом и выдохом. Поняв, что Гарри собирается уходить, вытягивает руку в сторону и с трудом смотрит через плечо — мышцы отказываются подчиняться, держать голову сложно.

— Что-то не так? — спрашивает Гарри и отходит от мусорки обратно к Скотту. Не обращая внимания на руку Скотта, касается ладонью его лба. — Аллергия?

— А ты можешь... э-э-э... если время тебе позволя... ет... — Скотт затихает и закусывает губу, когда на него накатывает облегчение от лекарства, приглушает режущую боль, от которой хочется кричать, до тупой пульсирующей боли.

— Бессвязная речь не особенно убедит меня, что ты в порядке, Скотт, — отзывается Гарри и убирает руку со лба — теперь Скотт может ухватиться за нее плохо слушающимися пальцами.

— Останься? Я... не хочу быть один.

Гарри вздыхает, но не убирает руку и легонько сжимает пальцы Скотта. Смотрит на часы на стене и хмыкает, а затем отпускает Скотта и подталкивает его дальше на кровати, пока голова не оказывается на мягких подушках.

— Не так уж я им и нужен. Большую часть работы все равно смогу отсюда сделать. Так что спи, хорошо?

Скотт кивает, прижимается к теплому телу Гарри, как только тот садится на кровати. Глаза у него закрываются сами собой, он вдруг оказывается измотан до предела, не может и пошевелиться. Но все равно находит силы протянуть руку, положить ладонь на бедро Гарри.

— Спасибо, — говорит он куда эмоциональнее, чем стоило бы ради одного слова, но взгляд Гарри остается мягким, когда тот похлопывает Скотта по руке.

— Не за что, милый. Отдыхай теперь.

 

* * *

 

— Ты назвал меня милым.

— Отлично. И теперь мы это обсуждаем? — Гарри, похоже, не особенно рад разговору, когда он отрывает взгляд от разложенных на столе планшетов, вид у него скорее мученический.

— Ты назвал меня милым, — повторяет Скотт и входит в кабинет Гарри, позволяя двери захлопнуться за спиной. — И остался сидеть рядом, пока я спал.

— И точно то же делал, когда ты был отвратительным подростком, — отзывается Гарри. Складывает пальцы в замок, опирается на них подбородком. — Ты что-то хотел, или мы просто предаемся воспоминаниям? Если второе, то у меня есть отличная история о мальчике с очень красными щеками и подозрительным жужжанием, который как-то пришел в мою клинику после закрытия.

Скотт, застонав, замирает и прячет лицо в ладонях: щеки горят от воспоминания о чудовищной первой попытке использовать секс-игрушки. Гарри громко смеется, и Скотт мрачно смотрит на него сквозь пальцы — от чего тот веселится только больше.

— Не смешно.

— Надо же, я точно то же подумал, когда ты пришел.

Гарри откладывает планшет в сторону и снимает очки в тонкой оправе.

— Скотт, тебе нужно было что-то? Или ты поболтать пришел?

— Я хочу знать, — голос у него звучит ровно, и выглядит Скотт уверенно, хотя и волнуется так, что в животе все крутит. — Почему ты назвал меня так? С детства не называл — зачем начинать?

Гарри задумывается на секунду, откидывается на спинку стула, покручивается из стороны в сторону. Скотт, воспользовавшись моментом, усаживается на один из стульев напротив и подается вперед, не обращая внимания на то, как собирается капельками пот на шее. Гарри всегда мог вытянуть из него правду, всегда мог заставить его признаться в вещах, о которых Скотт и родителям рассказывать не собирался.

Самое время для кардинальных перемен. Он уйдет отсюда, когда получит ответы, которых ждал днями... или не уйдет вовсе.

— Ты же не уйдешь просто так, мол, поностальгировали и хватит?

— Без шансов, — качает головой Скотт, не отрывая взгляда от Гарри. Тот раздраженно хмурится. — Да ладно, доктор Карлайл. Скажи? Здесь только я и ты.

Странно называть его по должности после того, как долго Скотт думал о нем, обращаясь по имени. Звучит странно. И Гарри тоже, кажется, не нравится — с таким раздраженным вздохом он подается вперед, облокачивается на стол.

— Ну, если честно, все дело было в том, чем мы сейчас занимаемся. Ностальгия — как хорошо было раньше. Когда ты не был первопроходцем и когда не валился с ног, потому что не спишь и не питаешься нормально, когда у тебя не было одуряющих головных болей, потому что обстоятельства грохнули тебе на плечи обязательств размером в галактику.

— Вот как.

Скотт откидывается на спинку стула — во рту кислый привкус; сглатывает с трудом от накатившего стыда.

— Вот как, да. Понял.

Он, должно быть, бледнеет или как-то иначе выдает себя, потому что Гарри неожиданно поднимается, поспешно огибает стол с его именем на губах. Скотт хватается за подлокотники, моргает часто, избавляясь от жжения в глазах, заставляя себя не оказаться большим дураком, чем уже оказался. Ну конечно, конечно же, он просто спроецировал свои желания.

Едва ли у кого-то вроде Гарри неожиданно откроется тайная влюбленность, как у него. Не в кого-то вроде него.

Да будь оно все проклято.

— Эй, эй! — мягко говорит Гарри, приподнимает лицо Скотта за подбородок. — Что происходит? Скотт, признавайся.

— Ничего, — отвечает Скотт, сопротивляется осторожному движению Гарри и держит лицо опущенным, — нет, правда. Мне... мне надо идти.

— И не надейся, — говорит Гарри, присаживается на корточки рядом с его стулом; его прикосновение становится тверже, и Скотту остается только посмотреть на него. — Говори, что не так.

Скотт выдыхает, сжимая руки так, что белеют костяшки на пальцах, и пытается подобрать слова. Хорошим это все не кончится, и неважно, каким Гарри будет нежным. А он будет. В его словах всегда было что-то такое, отчитывал ли он Скотта за то, что тот ввязался в уличную драку, или объяснял ему, как нужно использовать игрушки во время подростковых исследований.

Просто больно будет не меньше, да и ситуацию эта нежность не делает менее ужасной.

— Я подумал, что... может, не знаю. Я подумал, это значило что-то большее.

Гарри явно понимает, о чем говорит Скотт, потому что неожиданно отпускает его — пальцы исчезают с челюсти Скотта, пока тот невнятно пытается объясниться. Лицо у Гарри на всякий случай ничего не выражает, пока Скотт машет руками, будто может в самом деле смахнуть неожиданное напряжение в воздухе. Щеки у него снова горят.

— Нет, ну то есть, да нормально все! Я протупил, не надо было ничего тебе говорить, и прости, правда, я...

— Все хорошо.

Гарри тихо поднимается на ноги, тяжело садится на стул рядом со Скоттом, сцепляет пальцы между коленями. Смотрит на них долго-долго.

Скотт осторожно наблюдает за ним — хочется положить руку на плечо Гарри, но он ждет, чуть ли не затаив дыхание. Просто... он ожидал не этого. Гарри не отказывает ему — и не соглашается, конечно, — но... но и не отказывает. Не отмахивается от его чувств между делом, без всякой реакции. Гарри выглядит глубоко задумавшимся и ведет себя куда тише, чем Скотт предполагал.

— Это была... не просто ностальгия. Или она, черт, да не знаю я, — вздыхает Гарри, откидывается назад, чтобы растереть лицо. Кончики пальцев задевают щетину, отросшую за долгий день. — Скотт, я не буду врать тебе, ты вырос невероятным. И я бы врал нам обоим, если бы сказал, что ты мне не нравишься и что я не заинтересован. Но есть около тысячи весомых причин, чтобы мы держались друг от друга подальше.

— Ну, и парочка весомых причин, чтобы мы... не делали этого, — пытается возразить Скотт и вздрагивает, когда Гарри строго смотрит на него.

— Назови одну, которая может перевесить убивающего меня Алека.

— Ну-у-у, — тянет Скотт и обращается к своему омнитулу, блокируя дверь в офис, — я не то чтобы я могу тебе ее назвать. Больше... эм, показать.

— А куда делся мальчик, который тут только что едва не рыдал? — недоверчиво спрашивает Гарри, осторожно наблюдая за тем, как Скотт встает на колени между его разведенных ног.

Этот же вопрос задает себе Скотт, но не особо задумывается над ответом. Сейчас все идет куда лучше, чем он мог надеяться. Ему хоть немного ответили на чувства, пусть даже из простой похоти. Об этом он разве что мечтал. Да и все, что происходит, больше напоминает сбывшийся сон... разве что обычно в своих мокрых снах Скотт видит, как они с Гарри, валятся под стол, а не сидят перед ним. Что-то придает ему уверенности, и руки Скотта не дрожат, когда он тянется к ширинке Гарри, расстегивает ее и подается к нему ближе.

Если у него есть только один шанс, лучше бы ему впечатлить Гарри.

Тот стонет, когда Скотт касается губами его члена сквозь ткань нижнего белья, мочит ее слюной и греет жарким дыханием, прижимает язык к постепенно твердеющей плоти. Гарри осторожно запускает руки ему в волосы, и Скотт не удерживается от улыбки, чуть отстраняясь. Дует на влажный хлопок, берется большими пальцами за резинку чуть выше.

По многочисленным комплиментам он знает, что хорош хотя бы в этом. И собирается использовать все, что умеет, чтобы оставить положительное впечатление.

— Я сниму их? — спрашивает он, приподнимая брови и на всякий случай медленно облизывая губы.

Гарри не выглядит впечатленным, когда утвердительно хмыкает в ответ и привстает, чтобы Скотт мог стянуть одежду со своей награды. Он оставляет брюки с бельем у Гарри на коленях, прекрасно понимая, что на Нексусе есть еще люди, которые смогу открыть заблокированную дверь, если очень захотят. Скотт гладит Гарри по внутренней стороне бедра, второй рукой обхватывает его крупный член, снова подается вперед, чтобы дразняще лизнуть его у основания.

— Черт, — выдыхает Гарри и сжимает пальцы в волосах Скотта, когда тот мягко обхватывает губами бархатную головку. — Я хочу знать, почему у тебя так хорошо получается?

— Пожалуй, нет, — бормочет Скотт и втягивает головку, а затем опускается вниз — пока не касается губами ребра своей ладони.

Бедро Гарри напрягается под его пальцами, и он снова чертыхается, снова цепляется за Скотта, царапая его короткими ногтями. Разнообразия ради это успешно отвлекает Скотта от того, как напряжен его собственный член, упирающийся в ширинку. И Скотт стонет, несмотря на занятый рот, поднимает голову. А затем легко входит в ритм, хотя с его последнего минета прошло достаточно много времени.

Да и Гарри несколько больше, чем те, с кем он так близко общался последние разы.

Поэтому Скотт держит руку у основания его члена, дрочит одновременно с влажными посасываниями и легкими дразнящими движениями языка. Попытайся он взять в рот целиком, пришлось бы давиться, и, хотя в этом есть свои плюсы, первый раз едва ли подходит для этого. Гарри оттолкнет его в ту же секунду.

Хотя по тому, как он вцепился в волосы, кажется, будто он и сейчас собирается оттолкнуть Скотта.

— Да ты напряжен, док, — поддразнивает его Скотт, отстраняясь, чтобы нормально вдохнуть; его запястье не останавливается, языком он быстро касается кончика члена, собирая прозрачную смазку.

— Да я даже не знаю почему, — огрызается Гарри, смотрит на него из-под полуопущенных век — взгляд у него тяжелый и возбужденный. — Слишком умелый у тебя рот, милый.

От этого обращения Скотта бросает в дрожь, и он отпускает бедро Гарри, чтобы прикоснуться к собственному члену; прижимает ладонь, как давно хотелось. Гарри замечает это — мельком смотрит вниз, после чего возвращается взглядом к лицу Скотта.

— Все серьезно, что ли? — шутит он.

Скотт краснеет и снова берет его член в рот, с силой сосет — лучший ответ, который приходит ему в голову.

— Ох... да!.. Скотт, черт, я понял, понял! Задира маленький. Просто я рад, что до сих пор возбуждаю кого-то.

Скотт стонет с его членом во рту и кивает, подаваясь вперед. Ослабляет пальцы, опускается ниже, до горла — чтобы подразнить Гарри новым ощущением. Снова отстраняется.

— У тебя тоже, конечно... с зубами осторожнее... прекрасно получается, — продолжает Гарри.

Похоже, ему нравится болтать, пока рот у Скотта занят делом.

— Форма вот сидит отлично — да, милый, еще... еще раз, так же... И задница у тебя симпатичная, знаешь?

— Рад буду показать ее тебе еще раз, — бормочет Скотт; слюна собирается на ребре его ладони, когда он сосредотачивает усилия на чувствительной головке члена. — В любое время, ты только попроси, и я нагнусь.

Гарри стонет, сгибается и выпускает волосы Скотта из пальцев, почти отчаянно похлопывает Скотта по голове. Тот ухмыляется и опускает голову ниже, игнорируя предупреждения, и крупно вздрагивает, когда первым толчком сперма выплескивается ему на язык. Первый всегда неожиданный, но затем Скотт собирается и сглатывает все медленными движениями, не останавливая запястье, чтобы продлить оргазм Гарри.

Ему приходит в голову мысль оставить немного на языке, показать Гарри, но он слышит тяжелое дыхание у себя над головой и всерьез опасается, что это Гарри доконает вплоть до сердечного приступа.

Так что он просто отстраняется, когда похлопывания переходят в отталкивание, и оказывается на корточках перед Гарри; он все еще поглаживает собственный член, глядя на то, как Гарри приходит в себя. Зрелище прекрасное: обычно собранный доктор выглядит раскрасневшимся и выбитым из колеи, обмякший член вяло лежит в низу живота. Скотт облизывает губы, нарочито шумно сглатывается и смотрит снизу вверх, надеясь, что ухмылка у него довольная и гордая.

— Ну и как?

Звучит он более запыхавшимся, чем хотел бы, но Скотт винит в этом собственное возбуждение, которое с каждым движением руки горячит вены.

— Иди сюда, — приказывает Гарри и лениво машет рукой, позволяет Скотту забраться к нему на колени — осторожно, чтобы не усесться на все еще обнаженный член.

Он умело и по-прежнему уверенно, несмотря на отличный (Скотт надеется на это) оргазм, освобождает его член из белья за пару секунд, берет в руку. Затем притягивает к себе, чтобы глубоко, с языком поцеловать, будто пытаясь найти следы собственного вкуса во рту у Скотта, и начинает двигать рукой по всей длине.

Проходит до стыдного мало времени, прежде чем Скотт кончает со стоном «Гарри», пока его с силой трясет; форма Гарри оказывается испорчена, и Скотт прячет лицо рядом с его шеей, пока Гарри продлевает его оргазм. А потом ощущений становится слишком много, и он рад, когда Гарри убирает руку.

— О боже, — выдыхает он, едва отмечая, что именно происходит. — Меня обычно на дольше хватает, я не... просто было очень хорошо.

Гарри легко смеется, чистой рукой обнимает Скотта, отстраняет от себя, чтобы поцеловать — куда мягче на этот раз. Это приятно, и Скотт отзывается со счастливым вздохом, обнимает Гарри за шею, чтобы тот остался рядом.

— Мы все равно сильно рискуем, — предупреждает Гарри, когда Скотт, запыхавшись, касается своим лбом его.

— Может быть, — Скотт льнет к нему, надеясь, что Гарри приятно. — Но как жить, если не рисковать?

— Думаешь, стоит рисковать, чтобы Алек убил нас обоих? Голову тебе точно надо проверить.

Скотт отодвигается от него и корчит рожицу — Гарри не удерживается от смешка.

— А ты думаешь, что говорить о моем отце после секса — хорошая идея? Давай тебе голову проверим.

— О, какое же это «после секса», — ухмыляется Гарри и, протянув руки, сжимает задницу Скотта — тот громко охает от неожиданности. — Я не такой уж старый, Скотт. Один минет, каким бы хорошим он ни был — а ну прекрати ухмыляться, засранец, — не выведет меня из строя до утра. Я способен на большее.

— Тогда ко мне пойдем? — спрашивает Скотт, все еще улыбаясь от нечаянного комплимента.

Гарри закатывает глаза и обнимает его, чтобы быстро поцеловать еще раз.

— Лучше ко мне. Кровать больше и замок лучше.

— О-о-о, большая кровать для твоих старых измученных костей?

— Меньше слов, больше дела, милый, если надеешься увидеть мою кровать в этом веке.


End file.
